


That Night Clubbing Ended in Traversing Time and Space.

by seraphem31



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphem31/pseuds/seraphem31
Summary: Ashley and Hailey wind up God knows where and stumble upon a camp sight.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashley and Hailey stumbled through the snow trying to dodge the trees and carrying their expensive pumps to keep them out of the snow. They were disoriented and confused as to how they had stumbled into this forest. Ashley was certain they had been clubbing in down town Dallas. More than certain, because it’s the only place they ever went clubbing.

So, as to how they had found their way to this pine tree forest was beyond her. She was more than a little sure that it had to do with the case of beer and twelve shots. And definitely the ecstasy Hailey had acquired, which was why they were comfortable in the cloudless chill night air. 

She felt the cool breeze on her super-heated and sensitive skin and the urge to remove her thin dress overwhelmed her for a moment. But before she could, Hailey gasped and darted forward shouting, “Light!” Ashely’s eyes searched ahead of her best friend and found the light that Hailey had seen. She felt relieved and excited at the thought of finally finding other people, she shivered with excitement.

It had been a few hours since they realized they had left the streets of down town Dallas. Hailey had commented on how funny it was to have snow in summer. The two had mused on the esoteric nature of living in snow houses for a while before they had noticed the trees and lack of anything man made. Ashley had clutched her hand bag closer to herself; Hailey had left hers at the bar.

She watched as Hailey daintily moved forward over the snow. Her mid-thigh length pink halter dress moved fluidly in the breeze and her platform pumps were made to match. Ashely was hardly dressed any better, as Hailey had declared it halter top night. She wore a loose fitting top and a miniskirt. Both were black. Ashley looked down at her feet as she began to follow her friend. Her expensive nylons were soaked through. A particularly strong breeze ghosted across her skin and she shivered again rushing forward after her friend.

Hailey had already seated herself by the camp fire when Ashley had caught up. The scene was an amusing sight. Two men sat on the opposite side of the fire staring at her. One looked to where Ashley strode in. She smiled warmly at him. Her smile faltered only a little when she noticed the bald one had pointed ears, the other wore a hood.

“Hello!” She greeted cheerfully shaking away the odd observations. She felt her top press to her in the breeze and shivered at the sensation before returning her gaze to the two men. 

“Look how pretty it is!” Hailey sat staring into the fire. She looked deeply into the flames, the men were staring at the both of them. “Do you see Ashley?!” She looked over her shoulder back at her friend as she strode up next to her. “It’s like real fire!!” 

Ashley caught the look between the two men and began to come out of her haze. She gave the bald one directly across from Hailey an apologetic smile, “Sorry we just burst in here. We are having issues.” She felt self-conscious at the way the man's light eyes stared at her. 

“What sort of issues?” The bald one asked. His lyrical voice rolled over her and she visibly shuddered in pleasure. 

“Oh. My. God. You have such a sexy voice!!” Hailey called out catching the eyes of both men.

“Hailey!” Ashley chided. 

“What!? I can’t compliment the man!?” The brunette on her knees turned her gaze back to the men on the other side of the fire. “We were clubbing, and I got us a great deal on a couple of hits of ecstasy a piece. “ She then put her hand to the side of her mouth and winking and grinning conspiratorially. “We’re rolling pretty hard right now!!” Her voice was in no way a whisper, which caused her blonde friend to blush deeply.

“Hailey, keep your mouth shut!” She hit the back of her friends head with her hand bag. And tried to smile up at them. “I am sorry we interrupted your camping trip. We’ll just be going.” She reached down and grabbed Hailey’s arm trying to haul her up. It was hard to do one handed.

“What are you doing Ash!?” Her friend pulled her arm free. “Don’t mind my friend, she hasn’t gotten laid in like five years. That's part of why we went out tonight!” She stated matter of fact and brushed snow from her bosom.

“God damn it Hailey!” She turned to storm off but came up short as a third man was behind her. His eyes were like bright emeralds. The planes of his face were sharp, almost inhuman. He shadowed his pale complexion in a hood. She suddenly became wary. “Excuse me.” She tried to slip past him but heard the bald one speak again.

“Please sit down by the fire, Miss Ashley.” She shuddered again as his sexy voice crept up behind her. When she opened her eyes the man in front of her was smirking with a knowing look. She blushed with embarrassment. She eyed the forest behind him but was deterred by the little shake of his head. So she turned and sat next to her friend her was staring at the bald one. The third one sat closer to their side of the fire but not next to them.

“You look so familiar!! I know I have seen you somewhere before, you’re on TV right?” Hailey was squinting at the bald one and idly petting the blanket beneath her. She seemed to forget him as her focus moved to the blanket. “This feels so nice!!”

Ashley looked down and placed her clutch and pumps in the crook of her knees as she sat lady style on the ground. She observed everything but the men in front of her. She turned to speak to Hailey, to chastise her for getting them in this mess, but found her friends face scrunched up in her thinking face. 

Hailey was, again, staring at the bald one, who seemed to be staring right back at her. Though, her friend didn’t register the growing tension. “Do I know you?” Hailey asked loudly. Ashley’s hyper sensitive skin prickled as she glanced back to him. “Ash he looks familiar doesn’t he? He’s probably on TV right? The hot bald one.”

“Hailey! Shut up!” She gritted through her teeth, giving the men a sideways glance. The bad one still had a neutral face while the one on the right was trying not to smile and the one to the left was smirking outright. 

“No!” Her friend insisted. “I have seen him before.” Ashley looked back at the subject of their embarrassing conversation. He did seem vaguely familiar.

“Now’s not the time. You’re being rude!”

“I’m not being rude!” Her friend turned to her with an annoyed look. “Ob-ser-vant. Observant. Which is what you are not being?” She leaned in to Ashley from her kneeling position, covering her mouth. She needn’t have bothered, she whispered loud enough for them to hear anyway. “You think they’ll fuck us?”

Ashely turned deep red, and caught the look of disgust on one of their faces. “God damn it!” She snatched up her clutch and opened it. She pulled out her cell and head phones. “Go over there and listen to the new deadmou5!” She shoved the cell in her friend’s hands and covered her eyes waiting for Hailey to step away. 

“New deadmou5! I’m so doing that!” She stood abruptly wobbling a bit. “First, though!” She turned to the men. “Do you have some water? I’m totes dehydrated!!” They all gave her an odd look, but the bald one nodded to his friend and they handed her a water skin.

Ashely did a double take. “Water skin?” She grimaced in confusion.

“Cool! Like Medieval Times and stuff!” She fumbled with the top and turned the water not even attempting to just pour it in her mouth. 

Hailey thanked them and winked at the one who still looked disturbed by the earlier suggestion of sex. She strode off with swagger in her hips. They all watched her walk away. 

“Leave your clothes on Hailey!” Ashely called to her.

“If I remember!” The head phones were on and her friend began to dance just outside the circle of light. 

Ashely groaned a little and a breeze blew across her skin as she ran a hand over her face. She shivered at the sensation and sat up straight. She peeked through her fingers to see how they had reacted. The bald one was staring at her his gaze was intimidating and consuming, she felt an especially strong wave of arousal settle in her stomach and felt her ovaries clench. She bent forward clenching her eyes shut and biting back her moan. She took a deep breath to regain her composure when the sensation subsided.

“Now is not the time, Ashely.” She mumbled under her breath. A chuckle sounded and her eyes shot up to the on the left who still held that knowing smirk. She sighed heavily and after giving him a dirty look turned back to the bald one.

“Again, I apologize for barging in here. But we are lost. I am pretty sure we were drugged because we don’t remember how we got here. We were walking down Elm toward the Majestic and now we’re here. If you could point us to the nearest gas station we’ll get out of your hair.” 

The bald one pondered her for a moment with that wonderful gaze and opened his mouth to speak. Once again Hailey interrupted. 

“Solas!” All of them turned hard looks to her. Ashley’s was the only look that hinted she was crazy. Hailey was rushing toward them pointing. “Ash!! He looks exactly like Solas from Inquisition!! “

It was Ashley’s turn to cut off the bald one. “You’re crazy!” She turned to look at him. The levity form his friend was gone. She didn’t register their tense postures and turned back to her friends.

“Look Ash,” Hailey over exaggerated her patient sigh, “My dearest friend. We’re obviously on some pretty good shit. It was obviously laced with LSD, or PCP, or Shrooms. And I, for one, am super excited to be tripping balls, hallucinating we’re meeting the Dread Wolf.” She absently pointed to the man still looking at her friend. 

“Christ!” Ashley looked back to the men, too much in her head to notice the very serious mood that had settled over them. She looked back at Hailey and mumbled, “This is what I get for trusting you and your judgement of narcotics.” She opened her mouth but Hailey beat her.

“Wouldn’t it be great to be a MGIT Ash!?” She swooned clasping her hands together at her cheek and twirling so her dress came up too high. “Just think helping to save the world from an evil Magister who had gained effective immortality by placing part of his soul in an Archdemon!”

The bald one had snapped his eyes to Hailey but the girls didn’t notice. 

“It’s not an Archdemon! How many times do I have to tell you? It’s a corrupted dragon! Cor-up-ted Dra-gon!” Ashley was always exasperated by this argument.

“And my poor Lavellan! Always left so heart-broken!”

“Please, not the Solavellen Hell rant a-gain!” She shook her head, Hailey was a hard solasmancer.

“Ahh! wouldn’t it be great!!” Hailey plopped down next to Ashley again and legs splayed and leaning back on her hands, locking her elbows, and looking up to the stars. “Which would you side with: the Templars or the Mages?” 

Ashley became engrossed in the conversation immediately, “The mages of course!!”

“But what about the time travel stuff where you see a future without the Herald?” 

“It’s better than getting possessed by the envy demon that Corypheous sent to the Lord Seeker! What would you do first: stop the Grey Wardens from making the Demon Army at Adamant or Halamshiral?”

“Adamant and the false Calling first, silly woman!” Hailey laughed shifting to bat her friend’s shoulder lightly, “You know I would get the Fade walking stuff out of the way first. Wouldn’t it be great to see Cullen in that uniform they wear to the Winter Palace?” Ashley scooted next to her. Though in a more lady-like position. The two definitely having forgotten the shocked men they had intruded upon.

“If I were a MGIT, I would definitely make sure Josephine gave us decent clothes for the Ball. NO stupid hat for the resident Elvhen god of Skyhold!!” 

“I know!! Such an ugly hat! What about the Temple of Mythal in the Arbor Wilds? I would definitely ask for an alliance with the Sentinels.” Hailey leaned into her friend as she spoke closing her eyes.

“Of course, there’s no real reason to kill them. I would drink from the Well though. Because, fuck Morrigan!” The girls laughed and sighed simultaneously their drug was wearing off rapidly. 

“Would you tell him his orb breaks?” Ashley asked in a more serious tone, leaning her head onto her friend’s and closing her own eyes. Crickets could be heard in the night.

“I don’t know. I guess it would depend on whether or not I was the Herald, you know? I would at least tell Flemythal about it. It’s sad when he removes Mythal’s essence from Flemeth at the end.” The girls slumped together, asleep. The three men stared in silence for a few moments at the strange women. With disturbed expressions on their faces.

“Well that was strange.” The Elvhen named Lahnehn stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, just fun. Thanks to [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/pseuds/LonelyAgain) for introducing me to The Pierces.

The next morning Ashley had woken to a very loud verbal fight between Hailey and the elf who she was certain didn’t know what a good mood was. His name was Eldhru. The two were arguing about breakfast. Hailey was demanding bacon. She hadn’t actually heard the latter speak, but Hailey hadn’t really given him the chance either. The Elvhen had lost the fight when his companion pulled out their hard tack.

The Dread Wolf slept for two days straight. The girls were informed their company was mandatory until he had awakened and decided what to do with them. When he did awake it was to inform them all of a change in plans and the group of five started off for Val Royeaux.

Along the way the Elvhen purchased the women appropriate clothes and supplies. The Dread Wolf slept most of the following week only waking to ask details. The two had given up lying on the second day of travel when said Elvhen god pointed out that neither were good at lying and he had no qualms killing either.

Ashley had a hard time with the threats. She had a hard time anytime he spoke. Her body reacted vehemently anytime his voice was within her hearing. On the tenth day of travel she was certain he was doing it to amuse himself when he couldn’t sleep. She caught his smirk in the corner of her eye a couple of times. 

Hailey and Eldhru constantly bickered as they sat next to each other on the drivers bench of the small wagon they had procured. The only reprieve was when the Dread Wolf was awake, but then he would speak to them, and Ashley didn’t really want that either.

Val Royeaux in the company of the Elvhen turned out to be no fun. They found a place in the alienage to hide out. There were more than a few humans mixed in with the elves. Most likely elf-blooded, but on the surface, they weren’t that out of place.

The humans didn’t find anything odd about the group of five. The elves did though. It was as though they could tell the three men weren’t quite the same, and the women were too friendly for their comfort. So, they kept their distance. The god resumed sleeping.

Lahnehn and Eldhru had been tasked with keeping track of them, as wards would protect their god. The two women started to go stir crazy. So Lahnehn got a hold of an old guitar. For another week the five of them remained mostly in the abandoned house they were holed up in.

Hailey is the one who demanded leave to go shopping and another fight ensued with Eldhru. They got so violent and loud, the family next door sent three of their men folk to complain. The poor elves fell silent under Eldhru’s glare, but the fight ended with him agreeing that Lahnehn would escort them to the shopping bazar.

Hailey had come up with a grand plan that day. The two of them would become minstrels and get money using songs from home. Ashley had advised against it, but when an amused Lahnehn chipped in that he was good with rhythm instruments, Hailey squealed in delight.

The next day the resourceful Elvhen returned with an old three piece drum set, and a used bass. Ashley had asked how he had obtained them, but he just gave her a knowing smile, jazzing his fingers, and saying, “Magic!” She only glared at him.

Thus, Ashley found herself making her way to the café from Inquisition a few days later. Hailey had insisted that specific cafe, because she hated Maryden. With a passion. “Cole is mine!” The three set up across from the café next to the small pool, and began to play.

Hailey played the guitar and sang lead. Ashely played a decent bass, and Lahnehn was gifted at the drums. He only listened to the songs on Ashley’s phone once before he had them down. The songs Hailey had picked worried her, but Lahnehn found them amusing given their setting.

The Piercers’ Thirteen tales of Love and Revenge, “Will be a hit in Orlais!” Hailey had declared. Lahnehn had only laughed away Ashley’s concerns. And so, the first strains of Secret floated out across the crowd. Hailey was good at singing and her voice projected well. Ashley knew her harmony and put what she could into it.

Val Royeaux was stunned into silence as Hailey danced while she played and sang. Her eyes locking with those of the crowd. Ashley was certain Maryden had worked her way through the crowd. When she promised ‘Kathrine’ she would never tell, the bard’s jealous sneer proceeded her back to her place. 

Hailey was on a roll and didn’t even let the delightedly scandalized crowd applaud before she moved straight into Boring. The people didn’t disperse until the Chevaliers moved to investigate. The three of them were told to move on to the displeasure of the crowd.

Hailey didn’t give up though. Determined to run Maryden out of business the three returned the next day. A larger crowd was loitering around the café to the delight of the owner, who had never seen such a profitable day. The crowd didn’t applaud just fanned themselves as the three set up.

Her brunette friend had convinced Lahnehn to let them wear their original clothes, heels and all. He put on his best furs. Which were _very_ flattering to his lean figure. Ashley had a hard time not staring at him.

Hailey had decided to try something else, but the sight of the Left Hand of the Divine at the front of the crowd bolstered her confidence. Ashely went pale when Hailey dedicated their performance to the Nightingale. The raised brow was an indication of way too much attention about to come their way. 

Hailey was undeterred and started with Sticks and Stones scrambling the play set. Ashley lost herself in the music to blot out their imminent demise. At the end of the last song which happened to be Secret. The Left Hand applauded with the crowd.

Ashley had been startled to find the other Advisors there before them. _In the flesh._ Cullen had a skeptical look on his face as he responded to something the dangerous Leliana said. Cassandra just stared at Lahnehn, and Josephine clapped enthusiastically, a broad smile on her face. 

Hailey bowed with flourishes. Her halter dress clean and swaying with each movement, catching the eye of many masked faces. Ashley shouldered her bass quickly and assisted Lahnehn with his three drums, before snatching at Hailey’s arm and dragging the woman back to their temporary home.

Back to an angry god who had them through an Eluvian that was hidden beneath the home within the hour. The entrance accessible only by his voice. He assured Hailey the former Knight-Captain and the Seeker would not be able to detect their exit. Lahnehn received a scolding from Eldhru as the travelers moved through the crossroads to their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter but sweet.

The two weeks the travelers spent in Kirkwall were less than ideal, but ended well. The girls had attempted to make money at The Hanged Man. Maybe see Varric, or one of the other companions while they were there. But, almost ironically, the patrons turned out to be much pickier than the Orlesians.

They were thrown out their first evening after trying Pennywise and Agnostic Front.

Lahnehn had only laughed and said, “I told you so,” while stowing away the instruments he had mysteriously acquired, again.

So there stay consisted of trying to get Merrill’s attention whenever they were able to slip from their ‘bodyguards’. Which failed miserably.

The residents of the alienage had been welcoming, despite their status as full-blooded humans shaking with very handsome elves. (Apparently there is a smell to the different blood types.) Especially, when the girls sang silly songs for the children. A few of the older, slightly less dirty, elves stared at them wistfully after they sang A Cloak of Elven Kind by Marcy Playground. Seeming to understand a glimmer of the meaning.  
The children loved Blind Melon, bouncing with an abandon the girls wouldn’t have expected after recent events. Merrill’s work was good.

They brought Nena’s 99 red balloons (the German version). A love that would bring a man a thousand miles. The concept of disco and staying alive to dance. It was Lahnehn’s idea to sing Bobby McFerrin, to the distaste of many of the adults. But, the smiles and the singing children kept them silent. 

Hailey’s rendition of Hey Ya, brought in the younger women who had been watching curiously from the edges of the square. Lahnehn showed them some dance moves to the girls’ delight, and the scandalous looks of their elders. The younger men began to watch them after that, and then join in on the fun.

Dancing was the name of the game after that. The adults watched with sour looks wanting to intervene but soon were won over by the likes of Cotton Eyed Joe, The Macarena, and The Chattahoochee. Their preference for the country tunes evolved into teaching the elves Texas style line dancing and square dances. Things Ashley pulled up from the recesses of her childhood. They loved it, and one of the women who had been in frequent contact with Merrill stepped up front to call her own dance.

Stalls emptied their tables as food was brought out to feed the hungry dancers. The adults gave into cautious joviality, and the elders joined them including an exceedingly excited Merrill. Instruments were passed to qualified residents.

The girls and Lahnehn left the elves to their impromptu festival and returned to the stoic god who watched over his unfortunate decedents with a contemplative look. The strange musicians left a moment in time that would affect these elves forever after. Protected, unknowingly, by an immensely powerful barrier erected by a rebellious man who left notes in the home of their Hahren. These notes would lead them through the mirror in her back room, and to the Ancients. 

When leaving the spell that would close the mirror, Merrill would look toward the mountain where her clan was laid to rest. Guilt and remorse would well up inside her one last time. And then, her eyes would fall on the letter she left for Hawke. A smile would cross her face, and she would look forward. Confident and ready for what would come.


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the next two months in a flurry of movement. Never staying in one place more than a day or two, and always in the Crossroads. They would come to a mirror and see if it worked. If it did Fen’Harel and one of the others would pass through. If it didn’t they would move to another.

Ashley was tired of moving through the world at a break neck speed. They had been subsisting on nugs for the most part and both she and Hailey were tired of the small animal’s taste. They didn’t complain, as they weren’t entirely sure where they stood with the Elvhen god of Rebellion any more.

The bald Ancient elf had taken to sleeping more. The two others took turns pulling the litter they had put together so he could continue his planning while the others continued moving. Ashley and Hailey were in charge of making sure they had plenty of water. Lahnehn had insisted Ashley be the one the brush the water on the god’s lips while he slept. 

Hailey had teased her when he presented her with a very fine looking brush in order to carry out the task. Ashley never failed to blush when the subject was brought up. She was still as sensitive to his presence as ever. She had begun to dread the tale tail signs of him waking.

Thankfully, he refrained from talking a whole lot in her presence. But, when he did speak, his eyes would find Ashley and he would watch her react to even the slightest whisper, an amused glint in his eye.

It was one such night that the Dread Wolf addressed them all. “We are ready to move to the Conclave.” 

Ashley’s response was dampened by her shock as Hailey responded, “It’s already time for the Conclave?!”

“Divine Justinia has moved the dates of the Conclave forward.” He stated in a neutral tone, keeping his reply short as he observed them both.

“Wh-Why?” Ashley huffed out around her bodies unwillingness to cooperate.

“Her Maker has given her a dream.” His smug tone laced the words, eliciting a low approving chuckle from Lahnehn.

Hailey looked up at him in disapproval. “It’s not ok to manipulate people like that!”

“I neither need nor care for your approval in this matter, Hailey.” 

Ashley heard rather than watched her friend jump to her feet. “Maybe you should!” The woman shouted, causing the Elvhen men to stare at her with disapproval.

“We are here only because you would hurt or kill us if you thought we would try to stop you! Maybe taking some of our advice would be helpful. Because, you know…” She looked to Ashley for help at this point. “We have a wholer picture than you do. We’ve seen what’s supposed to happen.” The silence that followed her statement lasted a long time. 

Ashley started to speak up in defense of Hailey’s argument when the Dread Wolf cut her off causing her to double over from the angry timber in his voice and his sudden proximity to Hailey’s face. “You have not told me everything?”

They stilled, and both broke out in a cold sweat. Months of traveling with him had lowered their guard to the dangerous man. Hailey began to stutter her denial of keeping things from him. Because they had in fact told him everything. Cowards that they were.

Ashley gathered herself and stood carefully. Her timid voice rang out in the silence that followed the feeble attempt to assuage his anger. She opened her mouth but realized they had been addressing him by his title through their whole encounter except for when they had first arrived. She changed tactics immediately.

“S-Solas,” She breathed out loudly as she dared. Everyone’s eyes were on her in that moment. “We haven’t kept anything from you. We- We are too afraid of you not to tell you everything.” She paused there when she saw a flicker of emotion on his face. “We just can’t help if things change.” She stated in lame finality.

Solas, the Elvhen, took a deep breath and stepped back from Hailey. “I have arranged it so that by the end of the Conclave your assistance won’t be needed.” His hands folded behind his back then. He studied her a moment, watching the involuntary shiver of desire that overwhelmed her at his words, before returning to his place at the fire. Lahnehn and Eldhru had not moved.

Both women crawled into their bedrolls and cuddled as close together as they could. The fire the only sound until they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Having issues with the next chapter of Amber and had this stuck in my head. So got it out. Feel free to use it or correct it:) Merry Christmas.


End file.
